Vision (Aarkus)
|victory animation = Vision (Aarkus) gives the player a salute, before flying into an icy portal. |comic book version = Same }} Vision (Aarkus) is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Vision, whose true name is Aarkus, is an alien law enforcement officer from a dimension known as Smokeworld. After being accidentally contacted by a scientist from Earth, Aarkus came to our dimension to fight crime. He has the ability to control gasses, smoke and cold, even teleporting to the far side of the world using little more than a smouldering cigar. Abilities Cold snap,Armor Break,Fury, Aarkus draws strength from the Smokeworld dimension at all times. He starts the fight with a Power Gain Buff, and gains 1 every 10 second(s). These Buffs last indefinitely. The first one grants Aarkus 4% of a Bar of Power every 1 second(s), and every subsequent Power Gain Buff is 33.33% less effective.Sep 19, 2019, Power Gain Aarkus starts each fight with a pretty strong Power Gain Buff, and gains an additional one every 10 seconds. Once he has a few of these, they more than compensate for his decreased base Power Rate, and he’s able to use Special Attacks way more frequently than the average Champion. Anti-Power Control Aarkus has a few abilities which punish Champions who try to control his Power. He reduces the strength of Power Drain effects and the duration of Power Lock against him. He also gains an additional Power Gain buff whenever he receives a Power Drain or Lock. Armor Break and Armor Shattered While he has at least one Power Gain Buff, Aarkus applies an Armor Break Debuff every 2.3 seconds, just by being near them. These Armor Breaks are also Paused while close to Aarkus, so he’s able to build up quite a few, and deal progressively more damage to the Opponent. Finally, he can convert all these Armor Breaks into a very long Armor Shattered Debuff, which has a higher overall potency and shuts down Robot systems for its duration.Passive: Aarkus reduces the potency of Power Drain effects by 80%, and the duration of Power Lock effects by 50%. Aarkus gains 15% less Power from landing and receiving Hits. Power of Smokeworld – Buff – Max: 5 Aarkus draws strength from the Smokeworld dimension at all times. He starts the fight with a Power Gain Buff, and gains 1 every 10 second(s). These Buffs last indefinitely. The first one grants Aarkus 4% of a Bar of Power every 1 second(s), and every subsequent Power Gain Buff is 33.33% less effective. He also gains one whenever his Power is Drained or he receives a Power Lock Debuff. Developer’s Note: If one of the Power Gain Buffs is nullified, but some are left over, the next Power Gain Buff he receives will replace the one that was nullified, rather than being less effective than the ones that were left over. Frozen Air: While Aarkus has a Power Gain Buff, he freezes the area near him. Every 2.30 second(s) the Opponent spends near Aarkus, they gain an Armor Break Debuff, decreasing Armor Rating by 222.22 for 5 second(s). These Armor Breaks are capped at 10. Armor Break Debuffs on the Opponent are Paused while they are near Aarkus. While the Opponent is near Aarkus and they have an Armor Break or Armor Shattered Debuff, they also gain a Coldsnap Debuff, dealing 126.28 Energy damage every 0.50 second(s). Opponents under a Coldsnap cannot Evade attacks. Developer’s Note: If the Opponent moves away from Aarkus, the 2.3 second Armor Break timer is entirely reset. So Opponents can prevent the Armor Break by backing away from Aarkus right before the timer expires. As soon as the Armor Break activates, or the Opponent comes close when they already have one, they’ll start taking damage. Notes References Category:Cosmic